No te iras tan facil
by LiritAgnes
Summary: Porque Bella no aceptó su adios tan tranquila, decidió que no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Versión diferente de la despedida de Edward y Bella en Luna nueva.


_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia… bueno al menos parte de ella ^^**_

_**ATENCION: hay frases sacadas textuales del libro LUNA NUEVA, están en negrito para diferenciarlas. **_

Quería hablar, eso nunca es bueno…

—**Bella, nos vamos ****– **dijo finalmente, yo me había estado preparando para decirle adiós a Forks e irme con él, pero nunca pensé que fuese una huida tan apresurada

- ¿tan pronto?, pensé que esperarías hasta después de la graduación…

—no es la primera ves que me gradúo, no me perderé de mucho – replicó con un dejo de cansancio en su voz, "bien" pesé, después de todo el baile y lo que ello conlleva no me llamaba la atención prefería irme con él. Solo Charlie me preocupa, no podré despedirme como corresponde

- quizás unos días más…

-** Bella, ha llegado el momento – **dijo interrumpiéndome, lo miré extrañada, su voz era demasiado cortante, demasiado fría.

- bien, si quieres irte tan pronto, no tengo problema, solo dame unas horas para arreglar mis cosas

- tu no irás conmigo – volvió a interrumpirme. No fui consiente de lo que dijo hasta que la frase se repitió en mi cabeza unas tres veces

- ¿Cómo que no iré contigo? ¿Me marcharé después?… Edward no entiendo

—no es difícil de entender, tu no vas, te quedas aquí en Forks

- ¿por qué? – no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, tal vez era la hora o las emociones del último tiempo, pero estaba más lenta

- porque** Mi mundo no es para ti —** aclaró, juré que por un momento su voz se quebró, pero debió de ser solo un milisegundo, ya que su mirada seguía fría y distante, a pesar de que estaba frente a mí, sentía como si ya se hubiese ido

- mi mundo eres tú – contradije

- no te convengo

- al diablo con eso Edward – le dije elevando un poco la voz, el desasosiego y la oscuridad se estaban sintiendo sobre mí, podía concebirla sobre mis hombros, algo malo iba a ocurrir, ¿Por qué me dejaba? - ¿es por todo lo que ha pasado? Edward, nada de eso importa, solo tú y yo

- no, eso es lo que mas importa, no seguiré poniendo tu vida en peligro solo porque estoy a tu lado, no me parece razonable

—**¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoe****nix que siempre permanecerías **a mi lado ¿Qué pasó con eso? pensé que eras un hombre de palabra – mi mente lentamente se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar lo obvio

- hay promesas que no valen la pena cumplirlas – ok, eso fue bajo

- ¿yo no valgo la pena? ¿Nosotros no la valemos? ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?! – le grité

—**Bella, no quiero que me acompañes**** – **no respondió mis preguntas directamente, pero me dejó claro cual era su posición con esa frase, pero soy masoquista, así que necesitaba que me lo dijera directamente

—**Tú... no... ****Me quieres? — **traté de que mi voz sonara calmada, pero en la última palabra sonó patéticamente triste

—**No – **sentí que mi mundo se caía a pedazos, yo quería caer con él, llorar en el suelo hasta que mis ojos estuviese totalmente secos, hasta que mi vida se fuese con eso, pero no, junto con el sentimiento de perdida, la rabia comenzó a crecer, y en esos momento era lo único que me mantenía en pie frente al hombre que me estaba dejando

- ¿no me quieres? ¿Qué pasó con todas esas veces que dijiste que me amabas? – comencé a reprocharle, mi voz se elevaba casa vez mas - ¡maldito mentiroso! – terminé gritando, no tengo claro si fue la palabra "maldito" o mi tono de voz lo que le asombró, pero su cara se descompuso por un momento, pero no demoró en volver a colocar su fría estampa

—no soy un mentiroso, al menos no completamente…**En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano **

**- **claro que no lo eres ¡eres un estúpido monstruo!, pero el que seas vampiro es lo de menos, lo eres porque ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos durante meses y decir que me amabas sin sentirlo ¿en cuantas cosas mas me mentiste? ¿A cuantas otras les hiciste lo mismo? – siempre supe que el no me amaba como yo a él, pero nunca pensé que escucharlo iba ser tan doloroso, mi pecho comenzó a arder, sentía como si enterraran un hierro caliente en el solo para llegar a mi corazón y calcinarlo, aun que estaba segura que una vez que llegaran no encontrarían nada, Edward ya se lo había llevado

-** He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.**

—**No —**contesté sin poder mirarlo, mis músculos no quería moverse, y mis ojos escocía a causa de las lágrimas que reclamaban por salir, pero no lo haría, no me vería llorar, aun tengo demasiada cólera como para desmoronarme **— No lo hagas, **no te atrevas a pedirme perdón, no me mires con lástima ¡quita esa mirada!... tu… tu… - maldije mi poca costumbre de decir palabrotas, en este momento no se me venía a la mente ninguna de ellas – eres un poco hombre… si lo de Jasper no hubiese pasado… ¿me estarías dejando? tal ves tu plan era engatusarme solo para después poder morderme… ¿realmente eres vegetariano?

- no pienses eso de mi, nunca pensé en hacerte daño

- ¡pues lo estás haciendo! ¡Maldito vampiro moralista! – Finalmente mis músculo se movieron, di unos cuantos paso hacia él, tomándolo desprevenido, ya que su ojos se abrieron al verme - ¿piensas que diciéndome que lo sientes cambiaras todo lo que pasó?

- no pasó mucho Bella, solo fuero seis meses – no lo podía creer, solo seis meses… los mejores seis meses de mi vida para el solo fueron seis meses más de su existencia

- ¡estúpido! – le dije golpeando su pecho, él ni se inmutó, si hubo alguna mueca de dolo por su rostro seguramente era la pena por lo patética que me veía en esos momentos, traté de empujarlo, pero fue en vano – para mi fueron los mejores seis meses de mi vida, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no pasó mucho?

- lo lamento

- ¡deja de disculparte! No cambias las cosas con eso, las empeoras ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Te sientes culpable por el daño que me estas infligiendo? ¿Me estás mintiendo? – mi mente hizo uso de sus mas bajos recursos, pensar que me estaba mintiendo era menos doloroso que aceptar la cruda verdad de que él nunca me quiso, pero racionalmente hablando, era lo más obvio.

- no… – se detuvo un momento antes de seguir, como si se hubiese arrepentido de algo – no te miento, no te amo, no quise dañarte

- y dele con eso… lo haces de todas formas…

- es lo mejor para ti

- no decidas por mi, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo, no ahora, deja que yo misma decida que es lo mejor… y para mi no hay nada mas en el mundo que estar a tu lado

- no lo estás haciendo fácil Bella

- ¿y que esperabas? ¿Que me callara y te dijera "eso cambia las cosas, te puedes ir"? pues adivina que ¡no lo voy a hacer! No te la dejaré tan fácil

—**No me convienes, Bella – **por primera vez decía esa frase bajo otro contexto, y no pude negárselo, yo no le convengo, eso siempre lo supe, ahora solo era un hecho del cual él se había percatado.

- tienes razón, no te convengo… te amo demasiado para tu propio bien, es natural que no quieras pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de mi, menos si no me amas… lo único que te gusta de mi es mi sangre, y al parecer tu gusto por ella ya no existe – comencé a decir, eran todas la verdades de las cuales nunca me quise dar cuenta y ahora salían como si estuviese recitando un poema

Se formó un silencio incómodo en el ambiente, mi rabia no había amainado, pero ya no tenía nada que reprocharle, parte de mi le pedía que echara leña al fuego, de esa forma sacaría todo lo que tenía dentro mío, pero por otro lado sabía que el momento del adiós definitivo se acercaba, y no lo quería, mi cuerpo reclamaba por la cercanía de Edward, quería tenerlo cerca, sentirlo junto a mi, besarlo otra vez… elevé mi vista del suelo y lo miré fijamente, por primera vez desde que lo conocí su mirada no era cálida, realmente parecía un vampiro… cualquier cosa menos humano

— antes de irme **Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo **sin separar su vista de la mía. Esa era la leña que necesitaba

- ¿un favor? Es increíble que tengas la cara de si quiera pedirme algo, no deberías mirarme a los ojos, no después de todo lo que me has hecho… ¡nunca pensé que fueses tan cara dura! – comencé a despotricar nuevamente, pero él no se inmutó, cosa que mas me irritaba

—se que no tengo el derecho en pedirte nada, pero es algo importante, no solo para mi, sino para Charlie – no dije nada, solo asentí con mi cabeza, la curiosidad por lo que me iba a pedir era mayor

- **No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? **

**- **lo entiendo, pero no pienses en que te haré el mas mínimo de caso, si me pasa algo a ti no te da mas que un leve remordimiento por eso, pero para mi sería la libertad a todo el suplicio

- no hables tonteras Bella, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tu padre

- Charlie vivió lo mas bien sin mi por varios años, si desaparezco podrá sobrevivir, de eso estoy segura – sabía que Charlie no la pasaría bien si algo me pasaba, y la verdad es que a pesar de que todo lo que quería en ese momento era morir, no haría nada por acabar con mi vida, al menos, no próximamente, no podía prometer nada a largo plazo

- tienes que seguir con tu vida Bella, volver a empezar

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dime como comienzo de nuevo después de ti? No conozco nada fuera de ti, te amo más que a nada en este mundo ¿y me pides que siga sin ti a mi lado? ¡Todo me recuerda a ti!

- no te preocupes por eso, **Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido – **me prometió, fue todo lo que necesite escuchar para que mis ojos terminaran de escocer y liberaran las malditas lágrimas delatadoras.

- sabes… haré lo que quieres, volveré a empezar, pero no por eso te olvidaré – le dije – me casaré con un hombre al cual no voy a amar porque no tengo corazón para hacerlo, estaré con el cada noche viéndote a ti en él, tendré hijos y me convenceré a mi misma que son tuyos…

- se de lo que te hablo, los humanos tienen una mente frágil

- eres increíble, yo no podré olvidarte, mi memoria no es tan débil como piensas, te tengo en mi cabeza, en mis sentidos, en mis sueños en mi todo…

—**No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo ****les cura todas las heridas.**

**- **egocéntrico sabelotodo, no conoces mi mente, no sabes nada de ella soy diferente ¿recuerdas? Tu mismo me lo dijiste alguna vez… - mis pulmones se negaban a expandirse para recibir oxígeno, me estaba ahogando y eso provocaba que mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas, traté de respirar mas hondo, lo que menos quería ahora era desmayarme, no quería verme tan débil frente a él – no te podré olvidar ¿Cómo no entiendes eso?... claro que no puedes entenderlo, para hacerlo tendrías que saber como es amar a alguien de la manera en la que yo te amo… ¿me olvidaras con la misma facilidad de la que me hablas?

— **Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.**

- ¿eso fui para ti? ¿Una distracción en estos seis meses? – mi voz era un pito, si él fuese humano seguramente lo dejaba sordo, estaba rota y enojada, quería tirarme al piso y morir allí mismo

—**Supongo que eso ****es todo. No te molestaremos más – **me dijo sin responder a mis preguntas anteriores, ese era el momento en el que él se iba, el momento en que mi corazón iba con el

- quiero despedirme de Alice – le pedí, si se iba con todo su familia quería al menos decirle adiós a mi mejor amiga

—**No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.**

—**¿Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad.**

—**Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.**

**- **decidiste por ella como decides por mi… los demás tienen opiniones… me negaste decidir sobre esta relación, sobre mi seguridad y ahora ¿me niegas despedirme de mi mejor amiga?

- es lo mejor Bella

- ¿Para quién para ti o para mi?

- para ambos

- tomaste la opción mas fácil sobre que hacer conmigo

- nunca tuve otras opciones

- si las tenias, podías quedarte conmigo y ser feliz… - comencé a decirle, pero me rectifiqué al instante – que tonta, no tenías otra opción porque no me amaste, nunca…

- Bella, yo…

- vete – le dije con la ultima fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo, su rostro se quebró por un momento, algo debió ver en mi aspecto que lo reflejó en el suyo, no encontraba otra razón para que la tristeza surcara por su frio rostro - ¡vete!

—**Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma**que tanto había odiado en esta conversación, lo vi voltearse y me arrepentí inmediatamente de mis últimas palabras, talvez unos minutos más…

—**¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle****, **pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, claramente el como caballero que es se volteó y me miró quemándome con sus ojos, yo me paralicé, no sabía que decirle para convencerlo que se quedara, aunque no había ningún chance de que eso ocurriera. Al no haber reacción de mi parte habló

—**Cuídate mucho —**dijo volteándose. No, no, no te vayas. Mis piernas no reaccionaban para correr, seguramente porque sabían que de nada servía seguirlo, el ya había desaparecido, solo me quedaba su aroma exquisito en el aire, y la repetición una y otra vez de la peor verdad que podía escuchar "Edward nunca me amo" Edward se fue.

Luego de unos segundo me desmorone finalmente, mis músculos cedieron, y mientras caía un gritó arrollador salió de mi garganta

- ¡NO! – grité cayendo al piso sobre mis rodillas, luego de eso no supe nada, todo se volvió oscuro.

No sé si el tiempo que pasó fueron horas, días, minutos, no me importaba, solo me sentí en los brazos de alguien a quien no reconocí. Pero al momento lo odié, ya que al encontrarme aseguraba que mi vida seguiría y por lo tanto la innegable verdad de mi vacía existencia sin Edward pesaría sobre mis hombros, al igual que el odio en mi interior continuaría creciendo, odio mas que nada por mi, por ser tan imbécil como para creer que alguien como Edward podía amarme, me odiaba porque a pesar de todo aun lo amaba más que el rencor que podía guardarle, me odiaba porque a cada minuto que pasaba el resentimiento que sentía por él disminuía… no estaba segura de cuanto iba a durar mi vida, ni como podría vivirla sin él, de lo único que estaba segura era de que nunca, nunca podría olvidarlo, y lo peor de todo, lo amaría hasta después de mi muerte.

* * *

_**Holi a todo el mundo!!! Soy LIRIT y siguiendo los pasos de mi tocaya AGNES subi un one shot propio… tal vez no les guste tal vez si, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con la forma en que Bella dejó ir a Edward ese día… esta es la forma mas o menos en la que habría reaccionado yo. **_

_**Espero los guste, si es asi un revi por favor… si no les gustó… pues dejen un revi para matarme**_

_**Besitos!!! Lirit.**_


End file.
